This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Some office environments are very open with many people sitting in cubicles or other work stations without full walls, doors, etc. between the work stations. In such open office environments, there is little to no office privacy such that it is commonplace for neighboring workers to overhear each other's telephone conversations. Privacy may also be hard to find in other open areas, such as in schools, restaurants, cafeterias, airport terminals, testing centers, libraries, home offices, etc.